


All Of My Tomorrows

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Evolving Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: You are my today and all of my tomorrows- Lee Christopher





	All Of My Tomorrows

“Marry me.”

The man laughs and disappears beneath the line of the mattress. When he pops back up he has his pants in one hand and his shirt in the other.

“Serious,” Geno says as he pushes himself up on his elbow. The man has his pants halfway on and he freezes to casts a long look down Geno’s body. The covers have been kicked to the end of the bed and Geno lets his thighs splay open. The man’s gaze turns heated as he focuses on the marks his lips left on Geno’s inner thighs. With any luck they’ll take weeks to fade and Geno will be able to press his fingertips to them in hotel rooms across the country and _remember._ That alone should be enough to get him off. “So good.” He says and the man shakes his head, smile still on his face. “Should put a ring on it, no?”

He laughs and pulls his jeans the rest of the way up. “Do you have a ring?”

“Could get one. Give me five minutes.”

“Uber is going to be here in three.”

“Can get it in two.”

“I bet you can,” he says then pulls on his shirt. He combs his hands through his hair. It does nothing to put the dark curls in order and Geno reaches out a hand towards him.

“Stay.”

“I have work tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

He snorts. “I have an _actual_ job. I have to be up at 5:30.”

“I have an actual job.”

“I have to give a presentation about why a company should invest in wind turbines and then I have to listen to a bunch of old men shoot down all my work when they tell me that they don’t want the view from their golf courses to be obstructed. What does your day look like tomorrow?”

“Practice starts at noon,” Geno says slowly and the man laughs again. Geno reaches just a little bit further and snags the side of his hand. “Marry me and you’ll never have to work again.”

The man presses their palms together. “Do you even remember my name?”

Geno opens his mouth then closes it. When he opens it again he says “was really loud in the bar.”

 “It’s Sid,” he says as he leans in to kiss him, “and this was fun.”

“We do again sometime?”

“I don’t know.”

Geno frowns and Sid, _he loves that name_ , sits on the side of the bed so he can pull on his shoes.

“I don’t want this to be a _thing._ I’m not looking for that right now.”

“Then it’s just fun. You looking for fun?”

Sid turns back around. “Just fun?”

Geno nods. “Not have to be serious.”

“You did just propose.”

“You never answer.”

Sid smiles softly and leans down again for another kiss. “I hope you have a good practice tomorrow. Fuck the Blue Jackets up on Thursday.”

“Will for you.”

Sid pats the side of his face and stands up. He puts his hand on Geno’s shoulder when he tries to follow. “I can let myself out. You should get some rest.”

Geno nods and settles back against the mattress. “Hope old men nice to you tomorrow.”

Sid rolls his eyes and smiles. “See you around, Geno,” he says before he walks out of the bedroom.

-

“Marry me.”

Sid grins at the wonder in Geno’s voice as the 8-ball sinks into the corner pocket.

Dumo groans as he pulls a twenty out of his wallet and throws it on the table.

Sid picks it up and immediately folds it into his back pocket.

Geno cups his hand around Sid’s ass as Sid slides between him and the pool table. Sid throws another wicked grin over his shoulder at him.

“Your boyfriend is a hustler,” Dumo complains and Sid and Geno say at the same time “I’m not his boyfriend,” and “he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Dumo blinks at them and some of the other guys take an interest. Sid seems unperturbed. “I thought you guys were…” He trails off but his accompanying hand gesture gets his point across perfectly.

Olli punches Dumo in the arm, Geno gives him an unamused look, and Sid plucks the beer from Geno’s hand and takes a sip.

“We are,” Geno says and Dumo looks even more confused.

“Okay. But-.”

“I’m just not his boyfriend,” Sid says and there’s a hint of finality behind his breezy tone.

“Okay,” Dumo says slowly. “Then your _whatever_ is a hustler. I’m out a hundred and sixty bucks.”

“I didn’t tell you to keep playing him.”

“He said he wasn’t any good.”

“I’m not very good,” Sid explains as he racks up the ball. “You’re just really bad. You want to go again?”

“Not against you, give me a break. Geno, you’re up.”

“Fine, fine, need more drinks first.” He touches Sid’s lower back to get his attention. “You want?”

Sid turns in his arms and looks up at him from under thick lashes. “You know what I like.”

Behind them Dumo says “ummm, are you sure you guys aren’t boyfriends because that’s very-,” and cuts himself off when Sid and Geno give him the same dark look. “Alright, fine,” he says instead with his hands up, “whatever works for you.”

Geno pats Sid’s hip before he steps away towards the bar. Tanger follows a step behind and crowds beside him as they wait at the bar.

“You alright,” he asks and Geno looks around like he’s going to physically see something that would have soured his mood in the twenty feet from the pool tables to the bar. “About Sid,” he prompts and Geno looks back towards the table.

He’s leaning against it talking to Olli and Justin, sipping what’s left of Geno’s beer.

“Is fine.”

Tanger leans closer and Geno backs himself against the bar. “You’re really okay with this _‘we’re not boyfriends even though we’ve been together for a year’_ bullshit?”

“It’s been seven months,” Geno corrects even though he’s not counting. Counting would mean that there’s an anniversary which they don’t have because they’re not dating.

“Oh, okay,” Tanger says sarcastically, “that makes it better. What are you going to do over the summer? Are you going to break up?”

“Can’t break up.”

“Right, because you’re not even together. Fuck. Is that really what you want, this casual….whatever the fuck it is? Because you don’t look at him like you want it to be casual.”

Across the room Sid throws his head back and laughs.

“I want,” Genos says slowly, “whatever he wants.”

Tanger makes a concerned noise. “I just don’t want you wasting your time with this. Or getting hurt.”

Geno squeezes his shoulder then turns to pick up the drinks the bartender has left for them. “I’m fine, really. We both know how it is so no one is going to get hurt. You’re nice to care. Sweet.” He kisses the air Tanger rolls his eyes and follows him back to the group.

Sid puts down his empty glass and takes a full one from Geno while Dumo tells him to _“hurry your ass up, I have to win some money back.”_

“Not going to happen,” Geno says as he picks up cue. “Much better than Sid. Going to take all your money.”

The noise picks up around them as the guys start taking their own bets about who is going to win and giving Dumo advice, most of it bad. Sid slides up beside Geno who is leaning over the table trying to line up his shot.

“You want to make our own wager,” he asks quietly and Geno nods, still focused on the cue ball in front of him. “If you lose you blow me in the bathroom.”

Geno turns his eyes towards him and Sid casually sweeps a lock of hair off his forehead. “But if you win,” he continues and Geno straightens up. He loops an arm around Sid's waist and pulls him close. He fingers dip beneath Sid's shirt and trace a pattern on his hip bone.

“ _When_ I win,” Geno says, “I still blow you in the bathroom.”

Sid’s eyes widen but he quickly gets himself under control. “If you want,” he says conversationally and Geno squeezes his hip before lets him go.

“I want. Now go, give me space. Don’t distract.”

He bends back over the table but Sid bends with so he can presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Take him for all he has,” Sid whispers with a sweet smile on his face.

Geno smiles back then shakes his head, pulls the pool cue back, and breaks.

-

“будешь ли ты моим мужем?’

“I don’t know what that means,” Sid says back. His voice is laced with static through the phone. “It’s too loud wherever you are.”

“Am out,” Geno yells. The music from the club is is blasting all around him and he’s hot and sweaty and they’re approximately five thousand miles away from each other.

Geno hasn’t missed anyone like this since he was new to Pittsburgh and so homesick it hurt to breathe.

“Miss you,” he yells and when Sid doesn’t answer he yells his name again.

“Okay,” Sid says, “I heard you.”

“I miss you so much, Sid. I wish you were here or I wish I was there. But I really wish you were here. Maybe next year you come.”

Sid’s quiet again and Geno groans in frustration.

“Sid, why you can’t hear me?”

“I can hear you but it’s four o’clock in the afternoon here and I still have a ton of work to do and I don’t know why you’re calling.”

“Call because I miss you,” Geno says back, too drunk to register that he should probably be offended by Sid’s words. “Most time we’ve spent apart. Been months since we’ve seen each other.”

“It’s been six weeks.”

“Can’t wait to come home to you.”

“Geno, you’re not…” Sid sighs and Geno can imagine him sitting at his desk at work pinching his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. “Can we just talk when you get back? This is a really long distance call and it’s probably expensive.”

“I pay. Want to talk to you.”

“I have a lot of work to do.”

“Can’t take five minutes to talk.”

“I don’t know what you want to talk about.”

“Anything. Miss you.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“But you don’t care.”

“I care,” Sid says. His voice has lost its sharpness and Geno settle back against the wall of the club. “But,” Sid continues and Geno rolls his eyes and presses his lips together tight, holding in his disappointment. “I don’t know if we miss each other in the same way.”

“What ways are there?”

“I was afraid this was going to happen,” Sid says quietly enough that Geno has to press the phone to his ear to hear him. “I thought you going away would make it easier but I guess not.”

“Guess what? Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been drinking, G. It’s late there. Can’t we just talk when you get back.”

“Want to talk now. You’re my boyfriend-.”

“I’m not your boyfriend. We’ve been over this. You know that. I don’t want to fight about this while you’re thousands of miles away.”

“Want to fight face to face?”

“I don’t want to fight at all. This is why I don’t want to be in a relationship, all it is is fighting. I hate it. What we had was perfect.”

“You really think that?”

“Yes. Wasn’t it good?”

Geno tips his head back and covers his face with his hand. He shouldn’t have called. “Don’t know, Sid.”

Geno’s attention is pulled away from the sound of Sid breathing on the other end when the door opens and a blonde head pokes out.

“Zhenya,” she says, and Geno knows her, knows her name but he cannot remember it right now. “You’re missing the fun. Come in and dance with me.” She holds her hand out but Geno doesn’t move to take it.

“It sounds like someone wants your attention,” Sid says. He can’t understand a word she’s saying but he must hear her tone. He doesn’t’ seem bothered by it.

It’s heartbreaking.

“Someone who wants to talk to me,” Geno says coldly.

“G-.”

Geno hangs up on him, sticks his phone in his pocket, and reaches for her hand.

 

He doesn’t even try to hide the hickeys on his neck as he waits for Sid in the coffee shop downtown.

He doesn't remember much from the night he got them, only waking up in a stranger's bed with enough guilt to drown in.

He was only back on American soil for a few hours when Sid texted him to ask if they could meet up and talk and Geno stomped around his house for another two hours trying to calm himself down before he responded.

It was so typical to do things on Sid’s terms and Sid’s terms alone. Now he wanted to talk so Geno was supposed to hop to it.

He ended up sleeping on it then texted Sid back in the morning then put on a deep v-neck t-shirt and headed downtown.

The sick satisfaction he thought he’d feel never comes when Sid walks through the doors and can only look at the marks.

His face goes stony and cold and a little sad and Geno had this whole speech planned that would put everything out on the table about what he wanted and what he expected and what he deserves.

But that’s all forgotten and all he can say is “I missed you. I missed you constantly, the whole time.”

Sid nods and swallows, still looking at the marks and says “the whole time? Really?”

Geno points a finger across the table. “Don’t get to be like that, you said-.”

“I know, I know,” Sid says calmly. “That wasn’t fair. I’m sorry. You were free to do whatever you wanted.”

“So were you,” Geno points out and he’s not asking but he gets his answer when Sid’s eyes drop to the table. “Who?”

“He goes to my gym. It wasn’t serious.”

“Neither are we.”

“C’mon,” Sid says, his hands splaying out on the table, “you have to know that’s bullshit.”

“No,” Geno says with authority. “Don’t know anything. Go by what you say. I was happy to do it, just wanted to be with you however you would have me. Knew I couldn’t be picky with you. Had to take what you gave me or I’d have nothing at all. Thought this was better.”

“You couldn’t be picky with me,” Sid repeats slowly. “What does that mean?”

“Had to let you run thing. Was lucky just to get your attention.”

“No-that’s not. That’s not how it is. Geno, who the fuck am I? I’m not anything.”

Geno covers Sid’s hand with his own. “You are perfect,” he says and Sid pulls his hand back.

“I work in an office. My job is boring, I don’t even like hearing about it and I work there, I can’t imagine what it must be like for you when I complain about it. I’m kind of a dick, lets be honest, I’m bad at this.” He gestures between the two of them. “I don’t know what I’m doing with you, at all, ever except for maybe in bed.”

“Definitely in bed,” Geno says and Sid gives him a tight smile in return.

“I thought maybe this would be easier for both of us if _this_ was just _that._ But then.”

He stops himself and Geno gently prods, “but then…”

“But then you went away and-.” He gestures with his hand towards Geno’s neck. “It’s not easier. It’s really hard.”

“So what now?”

Sid shrugs and Geno waits. He’s never claimed to be a patient person and no one would ever call him that but for Sid….

For Sid he waits.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing,” Sid says finally, “or how to not screw this up but I know I don’t like that thought of you with someone else and I don’t want anyone else but you so…”

“So.” Geno puts his hand out on the table, palm up, and Sid studies it for what feels like forever before he puts his own on top.

-

“Marry me.”

Geno is drowsy and leaning heavily into Sid’s side.

He hopes Sid’s paying attention to whatever the doctor is saying because all he can think about is how good Sid smells and how much he loves him.

He thinks he remembers what happened or at least he can piece it together using context clues.

A huge hit against the boards from someone on the _fucking Canucks_ where he stayed down long enough that the trainer had to make his way over to him from the bench.

He skated off mostly on his own and went straight down the tunnel.

During intermission Tanger hovered by his side like the good A that he is until they both heard Sid’s voice from the hallway.

“Can I just see him, I’m his….”

A year little over a year into this and he still had problems saying the word to strangers.

Tanger caught Geno’s eye and immediately rolled his before he stuck his head out the door and let the security guard know it was okay.

By that time the pain pills had already started to kick in all Geno could do was stare muzzily at Sid as Sid reached out to him.

He had paused before his hand touched Geno's face.

“It’s his shoulder, not his head,” Dr. Vyas said, not looking up from his clipboard. “You’re fine.”

That was all the clearance Sid needed to sink his fingers into Geno’s sweaty hair and pull him in for a hug.

Now he feels like he’s floating. The slight ache in his shoulder and Sid’s fingers working their way through the short hair by his temple are the only things that are grounding him as Dr. Vyas tells Sid exactly what happened and what needs to happen next.

Geno doesn’t care about that. What he cares about is pressing his face into Sid’s neck and asking him a very important question.

“Marry me,” he says again, louder and more clear and Sid’s fingers still as Dr. Vyas hides a smile.

“He’s on some medication, he might be out of it for awhile.”

“He seems pretty lucid to me,” Sid says to Dr. Vyas before he turns and says “I’m going to take you home, okay?”

“Our home?”

“Your house,” he clarifies as he uncurls Geno’s fingers from the front of his coat.

“But the game.”

“There’s five minutes left and you guys are up by four. You need to rest.”

On the ride home Geno refuses to let go of his hand and asks question after question until they pull into the driveway.

“Do I have more pills?”

“A few?”

“Am I going to be out forever?”

“No.”

“How did Flower do?”

“Fleury is in Vegas now, they didn’t play tonight.”

“What’s your favorite flower?”

“I haven’t given it a lot of thought.”

“Chocolates?”

“I don’t….yes? That’s not really a question.”

“Should I buy you a new car?”

“No.”

“Marry me,” he says as they pull into the drive. Sid stops the car, carefully pulls his hand out from beneath his, and gets out.

He doesn’t say anything and his expression doesn’t change at all as he crosses in front of the car and opens Geno’s door.

“Move in with me,” Geno tries again and something shifts. Sid’s eyes flick away and then back again and his lips twitch. Geno knows he has him. “Sid, move in,” he tugs at Sid’s coat and Sid wraps his hands around Geno’s elbow to tug him up.

“It’s cold out, lets go.”

“Lots of your stuff already here,” he says as he stands. Sid lets him go and starts up the path to the door leaving Geno to trail behind. “Would be an easy move.”

Sid slides the key that Geno gave him a few months ago into the lock and opens the door. He pulls Geno inside ahead of him.

“Dr. Vyas said a warm shower would be good for you,” he says as he takes off his coat and ventures further in the house.

“Sid, don’t run away.”

“I’m not running,” Sid says as he spins around to face him. But he is all the way in the kitchen and Geno is still standing in the foyer.

“Know your lease is almost up. Saw the paperwork on the counter in your kitchen,” he says and Sid’s face pinches.

Geno winces because the pain medication is wearing off and he’s also trying to garner a bit of sympathy.

It works because Sid’s expression evens out and he goes back to his coat pocket to pull out the bottle of pills they were sent home with.

He frowns at the label. “You’re not supposed to have more for another two hours.”

“Then guess we have time to talk,” he says and Sid looks down at his feet. He looks up when Geno’s shoes bump against his own and Geno cups his face.

“Love you,” he says and Sid doesn’t say it back. He never does and it doesn’t bother Geno as much as it’s probably supposed to. He knows Sid loves him back, he shows is in a million different ways every day. He doesn’t need to hear the words. “Am a good roommate.”

Sid smiles then, the corners of his mouth curving up as Geno presses his thumb against his cheek.

“I can afford to live on my own,” Sid says and Geno tips his head to the side and gives him a funny look.

“Not about money, Sid. About you and me. Can come home to each other this way. Wake up, go to sleep. Sounds nice, yes?” Sid stretches up and kisses him and that’s how Geno knows he loves him, the way he kisses. Soft and gentle and always leaving a promise of more.

“You sure you want to live with me?”

“Of course, Sid,.” He hooks his arm around Sid’s back and pulls him close. Sid’s careful about Geno’s shoulder but lets himself be held. “Who else is going to take care of me? Need you to listen to the doctor and give me my medicine.”

“You’re using me,” Sid says blandly and Geno runs his tongue across his teeth to try to keep his smile in check.

It doesn’t work, of course and Sid rolls his eyes and tries to get out of his grasp but Geno holds on.

“Move in with me,” he asks again, more serious this time and Sid nods.

-

“Marry me.”

“It’s just chicken soup,” Sid says, “it’s not a big deal.”

“Sid.”

Sid taps the spoon on the edge of the pot and turns. “Get up,” he says as his eyes settle on Geno down on one knee in the middle of the kitchen with a ring in his hand. “Please get up.”

“Sidney,” Geno says, “will you marry me?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why...because I want to marry you. Have always wanted-.”

“Can you please get up?”

Geno closes the ring box but stays down on his knee. “Why don’t you love me?”

“That’s not what this is about,” Sid says defensively. “I never said-.”

“You never say,” Geno shouts as he pushes himself to his feet. All at once he decides that he’s done with this and Sid, to his credit, doesn’t looks surprised at all. “You never say anything. You never say you love me you never call me your boyfriend or partner, you never introduce me as anything.”

“That’s because you always introduce me first.”

“That is bullshit, that is such bullshit, sometimes you are such…” His anger makes him stutter and Sid takes advantage.

“I know, I’m awful, I don’t know why you want to marry me.”

“Because I love you. Because that’s what love is sometimes.”

“Your bar is set too low. I always knew this, I told you this would happen. You can have someone better.”

“Oh,” Geno groans and drops his head into his hands. “Fuck off, Sid. I spend years with you and you think I’m wasting my time. So sick of that.”

“Someone else would have married you by now. You could be happy.”

“Am happiest when I’m with you.”

“Then why do you want to change it? Why do you keep pushing this?”

“Because I want,” he says. “I want friends and family and whole world to know how much I love you.”

“Your parents don’t even like me.”

“That’s not true,” Geno says but he knows that it’s at least partially true. He doesn’t think his father has an opinion one way or the other but his mother still calls Sidney ‘ _that boy’_ whenever she asks after him. But at least she asks. “You never give anything. Never give me an answer, never say you love me. You only move in with me when I guilt you into it.”

Sid’s eyes flash. “That’s not true. I moved in because I wanted to.”

That’s true. Sidney never does anything unless he wants to.

Sid is standing in his house, _in their home,_ barefoot and stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup because he wants to be.

That has to count for something but he doesn’t know what.

Or for how much.

“You won’t marry me,” he says and Sid looks away. The ring feels like it weighs a thousand pounds in his hand. He’s not sure Sid even really saw it.

“I should go,” Sid says after an uneasy moment and Geno almost laughs because _go_ _where._ Sid lives _here_ and he’s never mentioned being close enough with anyone at his work to just show up unannounced at this hour.

“Not even going to say it,” he asks as Sid slips by him. “Can’t even tell me no, just going to run away?”

Sid stops halfway down the hall. “You really want to hear it?” Geno steels himself and nods.

“No,” Sid says. “I don’t want to marry you.”

Geno’s shoulder’s sag for a moment before he takes a deep breath and draws himself up. “All you ever had to say, Sid.”

He tosses the ring box onto the counter and turns to lean against the stove.

Moments later he hears the front door open then close as Sid leave. He spends the next half an hour staring down at the simmering soup thinking about nothing.

He goes through his nightly routine reflexively. He locks the doors and turns off the lights then goes upstairs to shower.

He doesn’t realize how tired he is until his head hits the pillow. He’s mentally and physically exhausted and he falls into a dreamless sleep until a warm weight settles on his chest and wakes him up.

Sid has pulled back the covers and is laying across his chest. He smells cold, like the air before it starts to snow.

His jeans are rough beneath Geno’s palms and he’s not even sure he took his shoes off before he climbed in.

Sid’s face is pressed against his neck and when Geno wraps his arms around his back Sid exhales so deeply he shudders.

“Sid.”

“I love you,” he whispers then picks his head up off his chest and looks him in the eye in the dim light. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say it before, I should have, I should have said it all the time. If I said it half as much as you did-.”

“Sid, is okay.”

Sid shakes his head and sits up. He puts his hands on Geno’s shoulders and stares down at him, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s not. I fucked this all up. I got so lucky with you and I just fucked it up,” he says harshly. “I knew it as soon as I left. I should have come back right away. I just drove around.”

“You came back because you have nowhere else to go.”

“I came back because I love you. I love you. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. You’re basically the only boyfriend I’ve ever had. I didn’t know what to do with you. I still don’t.” He touches the side of Geno’s face, his fingertips tracing the cut of his jaw and cheekbones. “I’m in love with you,” he says again like it’s the only thing he can say. “Ask me again.”

“Sid.”

“Ask me. If you still want to, ask me.”

Geno holds onto him, his hands tight around his hips.

The ring is still downstairs on the counter where he left it but he doesn’t think Sid needs it.

“Marry me,” he asks and Sid leans down.

Right before their lips brush Sid answers.

“Yes.”

-

“Marry me?”

Geno lifts his head off Sid’s shoulder and straightens the bow tie around his neck.

It’s a little askew but the rest of him is perfect. His skin is tanned and his hair is windblown from the warm breeze coming off the lake.

From somewhere within the tent that’s set up in Sidney’s parent’s backyard someone clinks their fork against their glass and it’s not long before more people join in.

Sid smiles and rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he closes the distance and kisses him.

They said _I do_ only forty five minutes ago and they have yet to leave each other’s side. They should be eating the meal that’s been put in front of them but they’d have to let go of each other’s hands to pick up the knife to cut their steak and it’s not worth it. They have the rest of their lives for steak but they only have one wedding day.

The clinking stops as they pull away and someone whistles as he ducks back in for another quick peck.

The wedding was perfect. Small and understated and very private. Sid’s sister was his _‘best man’_ and Geno’s parents flew in from Russia. His mother cried from the front row. Happy tears, hopefully. At the rehearsal dinner the night before Geno caught the two to of them sitting side by side talking with their heads tipped towards each other. Sid doesn’t know much Russian- and the words he does know are not ones that should be repeated in front of a future in-law, and his mother’s English is sparse at best. But later, she patted his arm and said that Sid was a _nice young man_ and that’s certainly an upgrade from not saying his name at all.

Sid tags at his lapels and asks again. “Marry me?”

“Just did. Just had very nice wedding.”

“I know,” he says softly. From this close he can see the freckles across the bridge of Sid’s nose that were brought out by the sun and he scrunches up his face when Geno touches his index finger to the tip. “You always asked me and now I want to ask you. For next time, maybe.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, next time. Ten years from now we should do this again. An even bigger party.”

Big parties aren’t Sid’s style at all but Geno can see it. He’ll more than likely be retired by then but he’ll invite all his teammates and all his teammates kids. They’ll play with his and Sid’s kids, running around on the shore and in the tall grass, maybe a couple of dogs playfully chasing after them.

It’s always been a dream that’s rapidly coming true.

No one clinks their glasses but Geno kisses him anyways.

“Yes,” he says and Sid’s answering smile is beautiful. “Always marry you. Anytime you ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
